Rising with the Sun
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Sequel to Sleeping with the Sun. Now that they've found Wally can the world's greatest heores heal their broken speedster? With CADMUS and Maxell chasing them it may seem impossible. Main pairing Bats/Flash BACK ON!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own the JL, said as it is.**

**Warnings: Slash and other yummy things**

**A/N: This puppy was in need of some seroius editing, so its been edited and checked for spelling. I hope this is a better improvement.**

* * *

**Raising with the Sun **

Deep in the snowy mountains hidden beneath the frozen ice, a lab was in panic. Their prized subject had escaped, "Are you people idiots?" Maxell snapped causing the scientists and guards to shrink back in fear.

"How could you let him escape?" Maxell's eyes twinkled dangerously; nervously the head guard stepped up.

"We believe it was an inside job sir, the boy can hardly walk as it is" he got a glare "Well then find who ever did this and find my pet!" the scientists and guards scrambled out the office. Maxell slamed his fist onto his desk

"Damn!"

Central City was drowning in rain, citizens scrambled to find a dry place, thunder and lightening booming above them. In the city park standing on shaky legs was a figure, pale, bleeding and soaked, eyes dazed dressed in nothing but a large ripped dirty shirt. The figure took a step, swayed and then collapsed in the mud, the rain pouring done slowly turned into a drizzle and the dark clouds parted for the sun.

* * *

Jack Summers stared at Toymaker held down by a white sticky goo before glaring at his partner Green Arrow "What?" the hero said.

"Next time you feel the need to use me as target practice, don't" the demon growled wiping away some of the white goo from his face, not that it helped before turning to the police officer.

"He all yours" he said before he and Green Arrow were bombed with reporters, Jack didn't answer any of their questions just said no comment pressed his com-link and asked to be beamed up.

"You know every time you do that it pisses them off" Arrow said Jack grinned "I know" he said stepping off the plate form.

The two parted ways, Jack made his way to the monitor womb where J'onzz was assigning missions, Jack waited for about twenty minutes before he was acknowledge.

"Anything else you need" he asked the Martian "Not at the moment" J'onzz said never looking at the demon. "Well then I'm going to clean off all this goo and leave" Jack notice J'onzz body language change suddenly.

"_Odd"_ The Prince demon thought.

"You may still be needed" the Martian then said. Jack stared at J'onzz back before pouting.

"Fine but if mother kills me, I'm coming back to haunt you" he said leaving, J'onzz smiled.

After showering Jack made his way to his temporary room, waving at passing heroes and staff. The League had come a long way from just seven members to nearly over a million, from the lost and return of another founding member, Jack frowned suddenly and made a detour.

Batman didn't pause in his typing when the door hissed open, "How long have been on that thing?" came Jack's voice

"Not long enough" came the reply Jack paused, Batman suspected it was because he got an answered.

"You know why I'm here" the demon-wizard then said Batman continued typing "It's better me than J'onzz" still the man continued typing.

Jack sighed not in the mood to deal with the stubborn man, he mumbled the sleeping spell then watch the dark knight freeze then fall forward wincing at the loud sound the man made when his head came in contact with the computer.

Jack then conjured up a pillow and blanket, he moved the man into a more comfortable position.

"You'll thank me in another life" he then summoned today's lunch from the cafeteria placed it next to the man and left.

It's been three years since Wally disappeared three long heartbreaking years, and not once have they stopped looking whenever they heard a lead they were there. The only time any of them stopped was at the Thanagarian invasion

"_That had been on hell of a time_" Jack thought as he entered his room, the person the members worried about the most was Bruce.

It wasn't secret to the founding members that Bruce liked Wally maybe even loved him for all they know, the man kept his promise he made that day he, he was going to find their lost hero and that was the problem.

The man didn't stop only for missions that needed him and show Alfred, Tim and Gotham that he was alive, Jack lost count how many times someone had to drag the Dark Knight away from the computer and forced him to sleep or eat.

It was until Jack found an unconisouss Batman in his room and a hole in the wall thanks to Diana that Superman decided that J'onzz or Jack had enough patients to deal with the man.

The sound of his cell phone ringing caused him to jump, " Hello" Jack said answering it

"Where are you?" came his mother's voice

"Still at the tower"

Susan then giggled "That's-giggle-good" Jack raised a brow "Mother?" another giggle before Susan answered

"It's nothing dear STOP!"

Jack then frowned "Father there isn't he"

A giggle that turned into a moan confirmed it

"Goodbye mother" and then he hung up.

* * *

Maxell was pissed, how could something like this happen? Maxell replayed the security tape, there was his pet huddled in the corner of his room, exhausted from the earlier tests they were almost close in finding a break through. Then a flash of light, the tape skipped and his pet was gone.

"_How_" he thought replaying it, but it was the same thing. Maxell suppose it was his fault that his pet escaped. He had become laidback after breaking his pet into submission.

"Well I know one thing" he said aloud "I know where he going"

* * *

**There you go hoped it was better**


	2. Home Again

**Diclaimer: I do not own them**

**

* * *

****Rising with the Sun **

John landed on top of a burger joint that gave him a good view of City Park, it was his night to portal Central City. After Wally's disappearance the founding members took turns patrolling Central City, not that it needed to but it helped keep their minds occupied.

John sighed things haven't been going well lately not only between him and Shyhera but with all of them, tempers were high to the point everyone avoided each other, the only voice of reason was Jack and at times even he lost his temper with them.

Though there was an upside, the criminals were scared stiff of them now, that there was rarely a person doing crime in their represented city even Gotham.

"_CADMUS doesn't see to that way_" John thought with a frown, the organization seemed determined to eliminate them. A scream echoed from the park, Jack flew off.

The women sat there on the ground staring wide eyed, shocked and surprised at the body that she tripped over laying feet away from her, squeaking when John landed next to her.

"What wrong?" he asked helping her up the women pointed a shaky finger at the body.

John went over to examine it he was able to turn the body on its back before his hand was shocked with electricity. He cradled his hand and looked at the person's face, his whole body went seemed to turn and he paled "W-Wally?"

* * *

Jack straighten his trench jacket wrapping it tighter around him, it was getting colder. He was almost home when John's voice echoed in his ear.

"Jack" Jack frowned something wasn't right with John's voice.

"John what's wrong? Are you alright?" it took the man a while to answer

"I- think -I found Wally"

Jack eyes widen slightly, they sparkled with hope, but as quickly as that spark of hope came it left.

"Are you sure?" he asked, they weren't sure how-they suspected it was Luther, who currently is still hiding- but the criminals knew about Wally how much they weren't sure and about a month after the boy's disappearance Wally imposters were showing up everywhere.

Apparently they thought that they could lure the founding members into a trap. It worked but only to piss them of, he wasn't sure the Penguin would ever be the same again.

"Yea I'm sure" John sounded very sure

"Where are you?"

"In City Park" Jack looked around City Park was six miles away from where he was "Alright I'll be there soon" he then called the fall winds to him, it swirled around him and then he disappeared.

John looked up when Jack appeared next to him, the man demon kneeled down. He didn't touch the body instead he moved his face inches away from the young man's dirty face and sniffed, concertinaing hard he blocked out the smells of dirt and blood, soon his sense were filled with the familiar scent of earth, lightening and something that he knew all to well.

"Well?" John asked Jack never looked away form the young man when he answered

"Call the others"

* * *

Diana quickly made her way to the Medical Bay meeting Shayhera along the way, the two glanced at each other, after Shayhera returned it had been tensed between the two, but for now that in the past for now.

They met GreenLatern and J'onzz in front of the operating door the viewing screen black, the red light on.

"What's going on?" Shayhera asked

"They just started" John said, "I've contacted Superman and Batman, they're on their way now" J'onzz said, twenty minutes later the two arrived, GreenLatern retold them everything while they waited.

For hours they waited, Batman pacing back and forth, the tower was a buzz with talk about the person Jack and the Latern brought wrapped up and hidden in Jack's coat, finally around four am the red light went off, heads looked up Batman stopped as the door opened.

Jack stepped out moving aside to let the nurse wheel Wally's now sleeping form away to one of the private rooms, Batman looked at Jack, the man-demon looked ready to collapse. His shirt was undone and unbuttoned his hair that was in a ponytail was now loose his eyes were red and droopy bags under, he looked older then what he really was.

Jack let out a breath of air as he sat down clipboard of Wally's injuries in hand, "Jack are you alright?" Shayhera asked,

Jack sighed "Yes and no" he then said before listing off all everything, they listen their anger growing as list of injures grew and grew each more horrible then the last.

Jack then paused, first to control his anger then out of hesitation, he knew that they wouldn't be happy about the next two injures, they would be downright homicidal.

"He was also raped" silence and then they exploded, well Diana, John, Shyhera, and Clerk exploded, J'onzz and Bruce were silent, but Jack knew they were angry from the way J'onzz body tensed and Bruce's eyes narrowed. It was when John's eyes started glowing and his ring started to spark, that Jack silences them.

"Calm down" he said "I understand how you feel, but you're doing Wally no good ranting and raving. The important thing is that Wally is here safe and sound, you can get your revenge later…. and another thing Wally's brain waves are showing signs of amnesia" they were stricken speechless.

Amnesia?

"He won't remember us?"

Jack nodded gravely "There is a high possibility", they where silent again many question and thoughts running through their minds.

"Can we see him?" Shayhera finally asked.

"This way" the seven made their way to the room, minds so heavily filled but their steps slightly lighter, the thought of Wally not remembering them was unnerving…but he was alive and safe with them and that was good enough.

**TBC...**


	3. Meet Pet

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**

* * *

****Rising with the Sun**

The door hissed open and black boots stepped inside, quietly they made their way to the sleeping figure, Batman looked at the charts before looking at Wally, the young man was so pale yet looked so peaceful. Gently he caressed a pale cheek, emotions just seemed to fall all over him.

How many times, how many times have he seen Wally or heard him while in his dark computer room only to find that it was just his imagination, how many times he had to convince himself that Wally was still alive when he once again failed… he didn't even want to think about it.

Wally moaned softly in his sleep and moved his head closer to the hand the action caused a smile to grace the Dark Knight's lips, he moved back strand of hair before turning to leave he had a mission to go to, he was half way to the door before stopping he turned around and walked back to the bed then bend over and placed a kiss on the sleeping heroes forehead.

Minutes later Batman exited the room Jack and Shayhera were waiting outside they gave a knowing smile as they passed him the Dark Knight watched them disappear into Wally's room before heading to the flight bay.

Maxell stood before the group as they looked through the files, patiently he waited finally Amada Waller closed the folder and spoke "As impressive as this is Mr. Smith, what does this have to do with the Justice League?" she asked.

"Two weeks ago an experiment was stolen by one of their members. Now looking at those files I'm sure you can imagine what would happen if the League decided to use it" he said.

"And what reasons would the League have to use this device?" Waller asked not truly convinced of Maxell's theory

"The same reasons they would if they decided to kill the president" Maxell said with a shrug " For the greater good" Waller raised a brow and looked at her slightly surprised colleagues then back at Maxell

"You have our attention Mr. Smith"

* * *

When he dreamed it was always the same thing, unfamiliar faces, a warm protective loved feeling blanketing him, never does he want it to end never does he want to wake, but he does wake and he once again has to know pain to know fear.

Pet notice three things when he woke, one he was no longer in any pain which he found odd because Master always left him to suffer for at least a couple of days after experiments, the second thing he notice was that he wasn't in his room he knew that because everything was bright his room was never bright it was always dark.

The third thing was that there was a person that was in the room that wasn't a doctor or Master. Pet then whimpered and covered his eyes with his arm the lights hurt. Minutes later the lights dimmed slowly he lowered his arm bright ice-blue eyes looked down at him.

Jack was startled at the small whimper from behind him, it took seconds to realize that it came from Wally and minutes for him to dim the lights, now he was looking at Wally who was looking up at him with clear curiosity.

It didn't surprise the man-demon, "Hey" he said softly as not to scare the young man "How are you feeling?"

Pet looked up at the man who was asking how he felt, for some reason he felt safe with this man he felt that he knew him, but that couldn't be, right? He has always lived in the lab knowing no one but his Master and the doctors, he never been outside, never seen the world never seen other people.

"My name Jack what's yours" the man was asking him his name? Pet's lips moved but know word came out, Jack waited and Pet tried again "M-m-my na-name is Pet" he said voice so soft and timid.

Jack eyes darken and he bite back a snarl, as much as he wanted to scream and rant about Maxell being a sick bastard he knew it wouldn't do much good, plus he may scare Wally if he exploded now, Pet became a little nervous when Jack's eyes darken.

Master's eyes darken like that when he was anger, and it always resulted in punishment, he flinched and closed his eyes when Jack raised his hand biting back a whimper of fear.

"Ssssh, I'm not going to hurt you" Jack said and slowly placed a hand on the boy's head, Pet flinched at the contact and waited for the first blow but it never came, he open his eyes and looked at Jack gentle smiling face.

This man wasn't going to hurt him? But why? Maybe he was dreaming again, that's right it has to be a dream because that the only thing Pet believed. Jack helped Pet sit up and began checking him, he hovered his glowing white hands over Pet's body,

"You leg is healing nicely, one more batch of healing tea and it'll be good as new" he said before moving up to Pet's side "Rib cage healed"

They went higher "You still have a slight concussion" Jack frowned a little before smiling "Other then that you're good!"

Pet just looked at him.

* * *

GreenLatern looked up from his lunch when Shayera sat next to him " Hey" he said "Hey" came the soft reply.

GreenLatern notice that her green eyes that have been dull for many years now were bright and happy he wondered what made her like that, " Wally woke up this morning" she said, that was a very good reason.

"Jack contacted me telepathy and told me, the rest of you were busy with missions. He said that Wally doesn't remember him"

GreenLatern frowned but continued to listen

"He said that Wally was a little jumpy but now is more relaxed. He said after lunch I can come see him" Shayera smiled at this. Even though the possibility of Wally not remembering her was still in her head, the fact that she would see those sparkling green eyes again made up for it.

"Wanna come?" She then asked.

GreenLatern wasn't sure, he wasn't sure if he was ready to see Wally, he had seen Wally earlier when the young man was asleep and it scared him, seeing the person he cared for as a brother like that, seeing him look so……. vulnerable.

Shayhera notice his hesitation "It's okay John you don't have to" she said placing a reassuring hand on his arm.

"When you're ready" although he smiled John felt like shit.

* * *

"Alright why don't I get us some lunch, I'm sure you're starving" Jack said, after the check up, Pet's eyes widen when Jack moved to leave, his hand shot forward and grabbed hold of the man-demon's sleeve. Jack looked at him worried "What's wrong?" he asked as Pet clung to his arm.

"P-p-please d-don't leave" Pet said eyes begging, before he buried his face in Jack's arm, he didn't want Jack to leave because if he did then he would wake up.

He didn't want to yet he didn't want to leave this blissful dream. "Please" he said voice muffled by the sleeve.

Jack stared at him a little bothered by this behavior before placing a hand on top of the young man's hand, Pet flinched out of instincts but didn't move "Alright" he said.

Shayera pressed in the code and the door slide open, she and Diana stepped in, Pet looked up from the coloring book Jack had given him earlier, he stared wide-eyed at the two women who looked shocked and lost at the same time. Jack who had moved in a corner watched ready to help if needed.

Diana wasn't sure if she wanted to cry out if sadness or joy at the sight of seeing Wally, the young man was so skinny, and looked so weak sitting there staring wide-eyed unsure and a little fearful at them.

Jack cleared his throat when no one moved "Pet" he said wincing at the name, god he can only imagine how Bruce was going to react to this, "These are my two friends they came to see you" the two gave him a look at the name Jack mouthed 'later' before motioning them to talk to Pet.

Shayhera was the first to move, she went and sat in the chair standing next to the bed that Jack had occupied a few minutes earlier "Hello" she said "I'm Shayera Hol" Pet gave her a tiny smile before looking at Diana, the Amazon smiled "I'm Diana" Pet looked at Jack who nodded

"M-my name is Pet" the two frowned a bit at the name and the stuttering before replacing their smile.

"What are you coloring?" Shayera asked as Diana moved over to them sitting on the bed. Pet looked at Jack again, after getting permission he shyly showed her "Wow that's really good!" Pet gave a tiny smile.

Shayera tucked the now sleeping red-head in while Diana removed the coloring book and crayons and gave them to Jack. Shayera looked at her sleeping friend she always thought of as a little brother, he looked so…….small now nothing like the person she knew years ago, she kissed him on his cheek

"Night Wally" she whispered before leaving "Everyone else is in the conference room waiting we better hurry" Jack said once they were in the hall, the two nodded and headed to the second floor Jack trialing behind them, preparing himself for a very very long meeting.

**TBC....**


	4. No Hurt

**Rising with the Sun **

Alill sat underneath the tree his mate curled up against him asleep, he tried to sleep as well but something was bothering him. The earth and her elements were restless, he could sense it, Susan could too but not as strong. He wasn't sure what was causing it but he knew it had to deal with Wally.

"There you are" J'onzz looked away from where he was staring at Mars " Jack" he greeted.

"I've been looking everywhere for you" J'onzz tuned him out after that his eyes focused on the moving lips, before moving up to glowing ice-blue eyes that remained him of crystal clear ice.

J'onzz long since accepted his attraction to the man-demon, but was hesitant about approaching the man because of two things. One, he wasn't sure how Jack would react to him confessing and fears of rejection, second was because both were still not over Wally's disappearance.

"Are you listening?"

Jack's voice startled him out of thought "Sorry" he said, Jack sighed "I was saying I want to know the extent of Wally's amnesia and was wondering if you would help me" J'onzz nodded Jack smiled. "Great!" he said as a group of workers passed by J'onzz glared at them when they whistled and cat-called at Jack.

Jack didn't not dress like a hero or a doctor (the most he will wear is a coat) he dressed in whatever he liked no matter how ……questionable it was. Today he was wearing a black open vest that stopped inches pass his sides and blue jeans that rode low on his hips, his hair was pulled back in a high ponytail revealing his pierced elfin ears. J'onzz blinked and finally notices Jack's green markings that ran all over his body, he was in his demon form.

This surprised the Martian a lot, Jack's other half was very temperamental, many times he fought against the demon total of twenty if he was correct, and every time Susan or Alill came out of nowhere and delivered the final blow returning Jack back to his normal state, the man-demon never remembered what happen after he transformed.

But the last time they came too late and J'onzz had to pin the demon down until Susan or Alill arrived, in the end there was one clueless man-demon, a confused Martian and two very amused parents.

J'onzz's glare intensified when one of the females in the group came over heading towards Jack, she stopped when she noticed the Martian's glare that clearly said _**MINE!**_ She gulped and hurried back to her group who then scurried away.

Jack blinked in confusion before shrugging and turning back to J'onzz "Wonder what that was all about"

"Who knows" J'onzz said little to innocently,

"Anyway met me in Wally's room around seven"

J'onzz nodded before speaking. "Jack you're markings"

Jack blinked then chuckled "Yea this usually happens when I'm overly emotional or in-!" Jack quickly stopped and blushed slightly when he realized what he was about to say, "Never mind" he then said.

J'onzz tilted his head slightly in curiosity before his eyes narrowed in suspicion, Jack mind started to race trying to come up with a plan to avoid a soon to be uncomfortable conversation if he didn't say something quick "Uh um Oreos?"

* * *

Batman was nervous as _**hell,**_ he was surprised that his feet were actually moving as him and Superman made their way to Wally's room, today he was going to see the young man. Everyone had already visited the speedster at least once or twice even John who was so hesitant visited and in his opinion the man looked a lot better now than he did before.

Now it was his turn, him being busy with so much required things he didn't have time to see Wally when the young man first woke up and that pissed him off, so much that he took out frustration on a nightly purse snatcher before coming here. Now they were here in front of the door, where on the other side Wally was waiting.

"Um Bruce it's not going to open its self" came the man of steel's amused voice, Batman speared him a glare before punching in the code. The door slide open Superman stepped and then Batman, as soon as he entered the room Batman quickly recalled all the things Jack told him.

"_He extremely wary and submissive around males, so move slowly, let him come to you"_

Pet looked up when the door open, he was on a carpet Jack had brought earlier drawing. He smiled when he saw Superman quickly frowning when he saw the dark figure stepped up from behind the Krypton.

"Pet this is Batman, a good friend of mine" Superman said. Pet shrunk back when the gaze turned to him suddenly afraid…but then that gaze seemed to soften and he felt safe.

Noticing the sudden change in behavior Superman made his way to Pet, he sit down across from the red-head, he then turned to Batman and gave a encouraging smile Batman raised a brow and was about to protest but then saw Pet.

With a soft sigh he joined them sitting next to the man of steel, Pet didn't move and the two heroes became a little worried.

Then Pet move crawling on his hand and knees he moved over to the Dark Knight

"_He having trouble walking, but with practice he'll get better" _

Pet slowly lifted a hand, he glanced at Batman watching for signs of any movement or sudden hostility when he saw none, he gently and shyly touched the man's face, form the pointed ears to his chin.

Pet traced everything, Superman watched from the sidelines, not at all shocked by Pet's behavior having been subject to it as well. Then Pet stopped, wrapped his around the man and pressed his face against the Dark Knight's chest.

Batman was shocked to say the least he was expecting something, terror the most but not a hug. For once in his life Batman admits to being confused and not knowing what to do and Superman was no help either as he stared on in amusement.

Pet pressed closer, the heat form the body making him drowsy; he wasn't sure why he was doing this, why he felt as though he could trust this new person or why he never wanted to separate from him. These new feelings confused Pet greatly, maybe because this was all a dream that these feelings didn't make sense.

For a moment Pet wondered when he was going to wake up before pushing that thought in the back of his mind and focused on the man whose lap he was partially sitting on, Batman was what Superman said his name was….something about that name just didn't seem right.

The door slide open, it was John. The Greenlightern raised a brow at seeing Batman on the floor, Pet in his lap but didn't say anything…yet.

"Superman we have to go" he said "Alright" he turned to Pet

"See later kay" Pet nodded watching him leave.

John gave them one last look and left, leaving the two alone. Batman was at a lost and was suddenly nervous with the way green eyes stared up at him, quickly he recalled something else Jack told him.

"_He likes it when you pet him on the head, don't know why though. I figured he'd be terrified with human contact." _

Batman slowly placed a hand on top of Pet's head, Pet flinched out of instincts but remained glued to the man, the sit there for minutes neither moving. Finally Pet spoke "Y-you n-n-no hu-hurt right?" he asked large eyes looking up at him, almost begging.

Batman wrapped a gentle arm around Pet's waist, Pet tensed at the contact and whimpered in fear. Batman moved that hand up and placed on Pet's back making comforting circles. "No" he whispered "I won't hurt you".

**TBC..**


	5. Lightening 's Story

**Rising with the Sun **

Jack and J'onzz entered the room Pet had fallen asleep two hours ago, they made their way over to the sleeping body. J'onzz placed a hand on Pet's head, a tanned hand covered his. J'onzz shivered slightly at the feel of the warm hand in contact with his skin, "You ready?" Jack asked all J'onzz could do was nod.

Jack was not a born telepath but had wanted to learn, so he asked J'onzz to teach him, it was a long hard year which resulted with Jack able to read other's mind but only for a limited time. Later on they learned that if Jack remained in physical contact with J'onzz while during telepathy then he could stay longer in a person's mind.

J'onzz concentrated and felt that familiar pull before he was thrown into Pet's mind.

The two looked around, they were in a long hall with doors on each side. Looking up they saw more halls twisting around each other

"You know this explains so much" Jack said before they started walking, everyone's mind was different none the same and all unpredictable.

"You do realize the risks of entering Wally's mind without his permission, don't you?" J'onzz said, Jack nodded making note that many of the doors they passed where chained shut not even bothering to try and open them, it would result in him being killed.

At one point the two ended up walking on one of the upside down floors. Finally they came to two doors on the left and the other on the right; both were leaking a dark aura,

"Which one?" J'onzz asked, Jack went to the left. He open the door and they were both thrown into a memory, they found themselves in a clearing, before them was a large lake, stepping stones lead to an islanded Willow tree, a women and children surrounded what looked like a crib.

_He was greeted into this world with a kind and loving smile, warm golden eyes staring down at him, "Mama?" Mama's smile grew making him smile as well._

_He was lifted out of his bed a large flower bed cradled in a curb like tree stump, he was placed on soft grass and was welcomed by his siblings._

_The belonging feeling he felt was so comforting and he loved it, "Welcome to this world my little lightening" his mama said giggling when his was tackled by his brothers and sisters as a welcoming, he didn't mind though and soon him and his siblings were wrestling on the grass Mother Earth watching over them. _

As soon as that memory disappeared the two were thrown into another memory this one showed Wally, his siblings and mother standing before another person. Wally was about five. Him and his siblings were peeking form behind their mother eyeing the man warily and curiously.

_It was his fifth summer, in which his life began to change. Wally and his siblings' peeked form behind their mother who was glaring at a man before them "How did you get here?" she asked speaking in a language that her children didn't know. The man spoke and their mother's eyes soften a bit, she spoke again._

_The man looked shocked and for a full minute his mouth open and closed looking like a fish, the children giggled. Their mother spoke once more before turning to her children "This man is lost and will take some time for him to get home" she said in their language _

"_Until then treat him like you would each other" the children nodded obediently and pounced on the unsuspecting man. Their mother blinked in confusion for a moment before sighing_

"_That's not what I meant" _

The next memory showed Wally and his siblings hugging their mother goodbye, the man standing next to a portal.

"_Behave my children, protect and watch out for each other, I will see you as soon as I can" their mother said as she hugged them and wiped away tears, _

"_No crying now, remember to always smile even in the darkest of nights" _

" _You have my word M'lady that I will take care of them as they were my own", Their mother smiled at him " I know you will"_

_The man then lead the children through the portal and the last thing Wally saw was his mother and the crystal tears that fell from her eyes. _

"_Be safe my darlings" _

The next memory was slightly familiar to the two heroes, but instead of the feeling of death that they knew to be in this lab, it was more carefree. They saw the man from the previous memory he was older.

"_Uncle!" the man who was called Joseph but was called 'uncle' by the children stopped looked up from his papers he was reading and over his shoulder to see two red-heads running towards him, quickly he braced for impact. _

_To his surprise the two red-heads ran pass him"Wonder was that about?" he thought before continuing his walking and reading, "WALLY! KARIMI!" Joseph sighed as a black blur ran passed him._

_Other scientists and security guards who were walking the halls chuckled or giggled, having gotten use to the strangeness that was brought with the children. _

The next memory made Jack snarled, it was Maxwell but younger. He was standing next to Joseph they both were behind a screen watching a young boy about seven a large stream of water was coming out of his hands, the water was hitting moving targets

"_Very good Marcus" the boy smiled before running at the end of the line, the next sibling stepped up, it was Wally. Maxell's eyes brighten at the sight of the young red-head._

Jack growled

"_Okay Wally, now remember construct on the target" Joseph said over the inter-con the ten-year old nodded and took a deep breath, he closed his eyes and body glowed a dim yellow then sparks danced around him. A bolt of lightning struck …..and hit his elder brother._

"_Sorry Jesse" Wally said as his brother glared at him, the sixteen year old's hair looking like the bride of Frankenstein, "Ah" Joseph laughed nervously "Well that was a good try"_

_Wally sighed sadly and walked to the back of the line. Their elder sister gave him a smile as he passed her and patted his head, Joseph sighed._

"_I wonder why he can't control his powers like his brother and sisters" Maxell gave the older male a pat on the back "Don't worry I'm sure he just a late bloomer" he said before watching one of the older children blow up the target. "Maybe"._

The next memory pissed both J'onzz and Jack off, it was just Maxell and Wally in what looked like an abandon part of the lab. Maxell had Wally pinned underneath him, the ten year was struggling to get the man off of him.

"_GET OFF!" Maxell roughly pushed the boy's head down and resumed his task of taking off the boy's pants, "NO! STOP!" _

_Wally shrieked when a hand came in contact with his bottom, his body sparked with electricity and Maxell was thrown off of him. _

_Wally scrambled to get up tripping over his fallen pants, "Why you little----"Maxell didn't get to finish speaking when a ball of fire hit his arm setting it on fire. _

_Lily helped up her little brother to his feet while Jesse stood in between them. Maxell put out the fire and glared at the teen, silence fall between the two with only the sounds of Wally crying in his sister's arms. A message was spoken between the two male, it was clearly understood to those who was there to see._

The next memory, showed the children and staff surrounded a coffin heads bowed and tears falling.

_The now eleven year old Wally, cried in his brother's arms, their Uncle was gone, their friend and protector was gone. He flinched when he felt the heated gaze on him, his brother's arm tighten around him. He knew who was watching him and he was scared. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust"._

Jack waited for the flash of light that came when a new memory appeared, instead he felt the sharp tug and he was pulled back out of Wally's memories and his mind. "It seems that Wally has had enough of us" J'onzz said removing his hand from Pet's head.

Jack nodded "We can try again tomorrow" Jack said as he sat down, he stayed too long in Pet's mind and was exhausted, "Are you alright?" J'onzz asked.

"I'll live, anyway thanks again for doing this with me J'onzz"

"I'm sure you would have done the same" Jack smiled before standing up, he pulled back a strand of hair away from Pet's sleeping face.

He took a step forward and his legs gave way, a strong arm caught him, wrapping itself around his waist, "Than---" he closed his mouth with a snap, he never notice before how handsome J'onzz looked, he blushed at the thought.

J'onzz released him once he was sure Jack was steady "Thanks" Jack mumbled J'onzz nodded, "Well uh good night" Jack said and left. Once the door slide closed Jack leaned against it, he wrapped his arms around himself, his body was usually hot and his heart light.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rising with the Sun **

Green Arrow a.k.a. Oliver Jones was suspicious of his colleagues, it was going on a month now ever since the mysterious person arrived at the tower, and the founding members have yet to say anything. This bothered him especially since Question gave him some disturbing information about the League stealing a dangerous weapon.

What if the mysterious person was just a cover up, what if there was really no one in the hospital room, he had tried to ask Batman but all he got was a hard glare; he even tried Superman knowing that the man of steel could never lie. Surprise surprise he got nothing, he didn't even bother with Diana, Greenlightern, Shyhera and J'onzz knowing it was near impossible (A/N: Don't know why he asked Batman in first place). The only person he had left was Jack.

Jack reviewed his notes as he ate, he knew it was not the best idea to do this in the cafeteria but he needed a change of scenery. After weeks of observations and reviewing notes he gathered from Wally's memories he found out there was a high chance for Wally to get his memories back , J'onzz said that he felt a forced shift in Wally's brain waves when they entered his mind a second time, their guess was Maxell.

Jack growled loudly startling nearby heroes, that bastard had trained Wally to be nothing more than a mere pet, something to be used for only experiments and sexual release. Incapable of thoughts or actions.

A good example was the first time Wally woke up and they had lunch, Jack had to hand feed Pet because that was the only way he was able to eat, he also found out that Wally was extremely submissive towards males especially those who radiated a dominance present like Batman and J'onzz…and Maxell. When the table started to rattle Jack took a deep breath and slowly counted to ten, easing his temper.

On a positive note Wally had positive reactions around him and the others especially Batman who was spending more time in the medical bay, even if the man thought no one knew. That was good, but Jack was worried, he didn't like Pet being coped up in the room, he wanted to let him roam around but he knew that the watch tower was not the best place, he didn't want Wally to become scared and his powers unleashing like the last time, when a doctor had accidently came in due to a schedule mix up. Batman, Jack and Greenlightern were not happy.

"Hey" Jack looked up from his folder and smiled at Vixen and Green Arrow, "Hey" he said closing the folder, the two sat down.

"Eating alone" Jack asked, Vixen's eyes turned cold "Yea, John in the medical bay with** her** again" she said,

"Oh"

Green Arrow's eyes narrow and Jack got the feeling he was suddenly in a interrogation. "What's going on in there Jack" Green Arrow asked

"Uh nothing" the demon said before shoving food in his mouth

"I'm serious, others are starting to get nervous"

"Not to mention that some of the rumors are getting out of hand" Vixen added remembering the one she heard about her boyfriend and a certain winged-harpy.

Jack swallowed his food the shrugged

"Don't give us that! Everyone knows it was you who the authorization to keep everyone but the originally seven out" Jack could tell that they were not going to leave him be if he didn't give them some kind of information. He turned to Vixen

"Look if you're worried about John and Shyhera then you go talk to them and stop bothering me" he then turned to Green Arrow "And whatever reason you're so worried about I suggest going to see a shrink" on that note he gathered his things and left. Vixen and Green Arrow watched him go, realizing that Jack just gave them permission.

* * *

Green Arrow and Vixen both made their way through the abandon halls of the medical bay, the two both hidden by the shadows. They made their way to the room A45, the two looked at each other Vixen nodded and Green Arrow punched in the code he got from Question, the door hissed open and they entered.

They lights were off and the patient was asleep in the bed, the two made their way over. They stared at the patient "So it's true" Green Arrow said relieved.

"Who is this?" Vixen asked, Green Arrow shrugged "No clue" the patient moaned softly muttered something and rolled to his side, "I think we should go"

Vixen nodded and turned towards the door, she gasp softly when glowing green eyes greeted her at the door and they weren't happy.

Maxell hummed happily as he observed his latest experiment that was sure to find his pet, not to mention the other elemental children.

"What's the status?" he asked

"We're at seventy percent sir"

Maxwell smiled, _"Soon my pet very soon"_ he thought.

"What are you doing here?" GreenLightern demanded pushing them out the room, looking over his shoulder to make sure Pet wasn't awake before the door closed. "Nothing" Vixen said,

"You're not authorized to be here"

"Jack gave us authorization"

GreenLightern raised a brow not thoroughly convinced,

"He did" Vixen said. Silence fell between them then Vixen spoke

"Who was that?" she asked Greenlightern stared at his girlfriend an emotion flicked quickly through his eyes before sighing.

"Leave" he then said "don't tell anyone"

"What makes you so sure we won't" Green Arrow challenged, he wanted to know who that person was and why they were keeping secrets.

John smirked "You really want to deal with Batman and Jack?" Green Arrow closed his mouth with a snap, and Greenlightern knew he won.

After sending the two away Greenlightern made his way to Jack's room, he knocked on the door, he heard a loud thump and a groan. The door slide open revealing Jack in nothing but boxers "Don't you ever sleep?" he yawned.

"No, did you give Vixen and Green Arrow authorization to Wally's room?" Jack blinked at him.

"Why the hell would I do that?" he then asked

"I found them in his room, they say you gave them authorization"

Jack thought about the conversation at lunch, his sleep driven mind slowly replayed everything he said, "Shit" he muttered when he realized what happen.

John rised a brow "I may have accidently told them they could be there" he said sheepishly "but it was not my fault!" he quickly added at the look John gave him.

"They would not leave me alone! You need to seriously talk to your girl she was about to pound my head like I was the one cheating on her!"

* * *

A sigh escaped him as he sat beneath the tree, the wolf that laid at his feet looked up at him, he smiled and patted it on the head.

"Something is bothering you" came the voice of his brother who he thought was sleep, "How can you tell" eyes opened to reveal sparkling green, "because you've been sighing for the past hour and to be honest it's getting on my nerves"

Adem smiled "Sorry"

Anemos rolled over "What bothering you?" he asked "and don't lie" he then added afterthought. "

The earth has been restless" Anemos nodded he sensed it too in the winds, "You think it may have something to do with Maxell?" he then asked "Possible",

"Have you told Lily or Otieno yet?" Adem shook his head causing his younger brother to sigh "Big bro gonna kill you" he then simple said Adem chuckled

"I know, but I just want to be sure first before I tell them" Anemos rolled over muttering 'whatever'.

Adem stared at his brother's back for a few moments before looking at the large mansion before him.

Inside the mansion, everything was peacefully quiet, a soft hum drifted from the kitchen. In the library twins sat on the soft black rug softly reading to each other, in the indoor pool a young man lazily floated on top of the water. In one of the rooms, another young man was preached on his balcony's rail, golden eyes watching his younger brothers below, the wind and a scent caught his nose.

"Its rude to enter someone home uninvited" he said turning around to glare at the smirking man next to him

"Yes well I 'm not the one for doors anyway"

"What do you want?",

The man gasp "Why Otiero I'm hurt" the man said "Can't I come see my favorite clan of cousins, without wanting something?"

"No" came the blunt reply, the man pouted

"Fine, don't believe me. Any way I came here to tell you something very important involving you're brother Wally, buuut since you don't want me here I'll just take my info and leave" the man turned to leave only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder

"You better not be lieing Jacob"

Jacob smiled "I'd never do that to you dear cousin"

**TBC...**


	7. New Home

**Rising with the Sun **

"Are you sure about this Jack?" Superman asked for the hundredth time

"Yes I'm sure Superman" Jack said "hand me that notebook will ya"

Superman handed him a black and blue notebook "But what if something happens?"

Jack sighed, he understood the Krypton's concerns but he was slowly getting on his nerves, "Clark, you're turning into a mother hen" the man of steel closed his mouth with a snap and looked away embarrassed.

"Don't worry Wally will be fine. You and I both know that Bruce and Dick will have a heart attack if Wally out of their sight for even a second", Superman couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Besides, Bruce has lifted the ban on you so you can visit anytime you want, just don't step on any red buttons"

"I accidently blow a hole in his house one time and he can't let it go" Superman mumbled. Jack just smirked.

After packing the two headed to Wally's room, the founding members had decided that it would be best if Wally stayed with Bruce, that way he could move around and not be bothered. Also it was there that Wally was going to do his therapy with Jack.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked once the two entered, Pet smiled at them and stood on shaky legs, Shayhera next to him in case he needed help. He was slowly getting better, he made have way before his legs gave way. Shayhera caught him before he hit the floor.

"Hmm, maybe you should carry him" Jack said to Superman, Pet squeaked when he was lifted and nearly cradled in the man of steel's arms. "Batman not going to be happy when he sees this" Shayhera said

"He'll get over it" Jack said.

The four made their way to the hanger bay, passbyers staring at what looked like to them a girl carried in their leader's arms, Pet uncomfortable with the stares whimpered and buried his face in the hero's chest.

"What the fuck are you looking? Get your lazy asses back to work NOW!" Shayhera snapped everyone quickly went back to what they were doing.

Ah Shayhera always the one with words.

When they got to the hanger bay, Batman and GreenLightern raised a brow when they saw him, "Told ya" Shyhera said to the demon.

Jack just smirked, Superman tried not to squirm under the heated glared he got from Batman, sighing in relief when the Dark Knight to hold of Pet, who happily snuggled closer to the hero. After everyone board, the Javelin took off.

Pet's eyes widen as he stared out the window into space, it was amazing.

"Amazing isn't it" Jack said, Pet nodded happily. "We're about to land" Green Lightern announced, Jack then made Pet sit completely in his seat and snapped on his seatbelt.

* * *

It was late in Gotham, so late that no one would see the Justice League jet land in the backyard of Wayne Manor or disappeared beneath the ground.

"Good evening Master Bruce"

"Evening Alfred"

"The guest rooms have been prepared as asked, also Master Dick is here"

Pet watched the conversation for a few moments of interest, before looking around. They were in a cave, his ears twitched as he caught the sounds of bats. He squeaked when he was lifted by Jack, the man-demon carried him upstairs to the manor and to his room. There he was placed on his feet

"Big" was the words that escaped his mouth when he saw it.

"You like it?" Shayhera asked

Pet nodded

Bruce was glad

Pet then blinked as the something clicked, he turned to Jack whose arm he was using as support.

"Mine?" the question came out timid and unsure, Jack nodded and smiled gently "Yes, you'll be staying here for now"

Alone by himself? Jack and the others were leaving him? They didn't want him anymore?

"M'sorry"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I'll be good."

"Wha-Pet what's wrong?"

"I'll be g-good, p-p-please d-d-don't leave!"

Pet buried his face into Jack's arm, his body shook with fear. Jack placed his hand on Pet's head a sad sigh escaped his lip.

"We're not leaving you" he said "I'll be here, so will Batman, and the others will come visit. We wanted you to live somewhere else, so you could move freely" Green eye peeked up at him.

"Not leaving?"

"Not leaving"

Pet smiled.

* * *

Amanda did not trust Maxwell, the air around him told of a hidden danger and for now she had him under very close watch.

"I assure you Ms. Waller, this plan will succeed" Maxwell said with that smile that sent shiver down the women's spine.

"I'll believe that when I see it"

Maxwell continued to smile

"I want you to close your eyes Pet"

Pet did as he was told; Jack then turned to J'onzz and nodded. J'onzz eyes glowed and he was thrown into Pet's mind.

Everything in Pet's mind as usual filled with twists and turns, J'onzz made his way to the main door. The main door was where he felt the huge shift in the red-head's mind. When he got there the main door was locked, when he tried to open he was thrown down onto his back.

He tried again, getting the same results. When he tried a third time he was thrown out of Pet's mind. When regain focused Jack was calming down an upset Pet.

"Anything?"

J'onzz shook his head and Jack sighed.

Pet slowly made his way downstairs, once there he debated where to go, he picked left and found the entertainment room and Dick. The two stared at each other, one shyly and the other nervously.

Dick wanted nothing more than go over and hug his lost friend, but the things he was told stopped him. If he moved to fast Pet would be frighten off.

"You live here?"

Dick blinked before nodding "Sort of"

"You know Bruce?"

"Yeah"

"…….I know you?"

"Yeah"

Pet made his way over to the coach and sat down next to Dick, he looked at him.

"What's your name?"

"Dick"

Pet nodded before snuggling up to the young man and watching what was every on the flat screen TV, he did know this person, he knew this because he felt safe just like in his dreams.

**TBC...**


	8. Not in the Kitchen!

**Rising with the Sun**

Pet woke up in the middle of the night, he rubbed his eyes and got out of the bed. He couldn't sleep; quietly he opened the door and snuck out. He stopped in the middle of the hall, he looked left and then right. With inward sigh, he went right. As walked he noticed that everything was different at night; it looked kind of ….scary.

With a whimper he stopped and started to turn back, when he realized that he was lost.

Bruce sighed as he exited the clock elevator, he scowl was pulled back, he made his way to the kitchen where a tray of food was waiting for him on the counter. After eating he headed upstairs, to his room, he was half way there when a shuffle in the shadows, had him tensing. His dark blue eyes narrowed as he listened, a whimper from the darkness made him relax.

"Pet"

"…B-Bruce?"

Pet crawled out of his hiding stop

"What are you doing here?" He helped the younger male up and instantly the red-head glued himself to him.

"Couldn't sleep and got lost"

A hand placed itself on Pet's back and drew comforting circles, Pet sighed in bliss.

"What me to take you back to your room?"

Pet shook his head, "Can I sleep with you?"

Bruce cleared his throat and beat down the images that popped up with that question.

"_Now not a good time_"

"It'll probably be best if you slept in your room"

Big green eyes looked up at him, Bruce inwardly groaned before sighing.

"Just for tonight"

Pet smiled before following the man.

Jack woke up that morning to find Pet wasn't in his bed. Panicked he rushed to Bruce's room

"Bruce we—"

Bruce was lying on his back, sleeping soundly. Resting his head on the man's chest was Pet, blinking the demon prince stared at the scene before smiling and leaving gently closing the door.

* * *

J'onzz came by for a visit.

The Martian greeted Pet, he talked to the young man for a couple of hours until Dick came and took the other away. Leaving Jack and J'onzz alone

"So you want some Oreos? I know where Alfred hides the stash" Jack said, J'onzz smiled and nodded.

Soon the two found themselves in the kitchen a plate full of cookies between and glasses of ice-cold milk,

"How things in the tower?"

"The same, though things are quieter now that you've left"

"Is that your version of saying you miss me"

"Perhaps"

Jack chuckled; "Well I'm glad" he reached for another cookie and froze.

He looked down at his hand to see a green one underneath his. His face heated up and he pulled back only to have his hand caught. His eyes locked onto orange-red eyes, his heart fluttered.

"J-J'onzz"

"Yes?"

"Your hand"

The hand tighten and Jack didn't pull away. His mouth went dry when the other hand came and caressed his cheek, the hand moved down to the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Ice-blue eyes widen when lips fell unto his.

* * *

"Dick, I remember things"

The black-haired looked at the red-head who was coloring; Jack said it was therapeutic for him.

"Did you tell Jack?"

"No"

"Why"

Pet blinked, but didn't answer, Dick didn't push instead he tried a different approach

"What do you remember?"

"I remember being in the tower, and running real fast. Everyone was there, and they kept calling me a name"

"What kind of name?"

"…don't know"

Dick nodded

"Is that bad?"

"That you remember? No, that's good"

Pet smiled before going back to coloring. Dick watched him for a moment, before putting down his red crayon.

"Pet I'm going to the kitchen to get some snacks, I'll be right back"

"Okay"

The dark haired man got up and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Jack gasped when teeth nipped at his neck, moaning when a hand sneaked underneath his shirt and played with his nipple, gently tugging and rolling the harden bud.

"J-J'onzz w-we can't" Jack gasped when the fingers was replaced with a warm mouth.

"Ahem"

The two froze and eyes turned to the door, Dick stood there arms crossed, and an amused look on his face.

"Not like I care or anything, but Alfred may get mad if you make a mess on the counter"

Dick never knew that Martians could blush.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the genius"

"But that doesn't mean I know everything"

"Yes it does"

"Just knock on the door"

Knock! Knock!

"Yes my I help you?"

"Alfred right? We're the Earth children and we're here for our brother Wally"

**TBC...**


	9. Hello

Adem watched Anemos and Marcus interact with Pet, with J'onzz and Dick watching carefully, before turning following the others up stairs to a private room, once the door closed Adem was met with blank stares, the young man inwardly sighed, and wished his elder brother was here doing this instead of him.

Oh well

"I'm sorry Otiero, couldn't be here but he had some important matters to attend to" Adem said

"Who is Otiero?" Bruce asked

"Our elder brother"

"And you are?" Jack asked, he was the only one who knew of Adem remembering seeing him in Pet's memories.

"Adem, child of the earth"

"Jack?"

"He telling the truth, they are Pet's brothers. I saw them in Pet's memories"

"We would have came sooner, but Wally been blocking us unconsciously"

This gained everyone's attention "Blocking? What do you mean?" Jack asked

"Me and my siblings have a connection with each other, we can't read each other's minds but we can read each other's emotions, this helps the bond we have with each other and at times help locate each other" the elemental child explained.

"Fascinating" Jack murmured.

Adem smiled before looking at the other male in the room. Throughout the whole conversation Bruce hadn't said much but Adem could tell the man was guarded, trying to find some sense of false about him, to see if he was a danger to Wally and the others in this house. The same with Jack, though he knew who he was he was still guarded around him.

Adem found them fascinating.

"You and Wally have a bond seemlier as well Anubis"

Jack tensed at the sound of his true name coming from the boy, for that what he was to them a boy. The child was at least 5'4 and looked to be fifteen or sixteen, he has long wild chocolate brown hair and golden eyes, that held a spark of mischief, and yet Jack smelt it.

The power, the same scent that he smelt on Wally at times.

Pure wild power

Pet was extremely happy, his brothers were here.

"Pet, it's time for lunch" Dick said, Pet looked at his younger brother Anemos who nodded and gave him an encouraging smile.

"I'm hungry too"

They all went into the dining room, where lunch was waiting. Pet ate, stopping only to chat with brother; Anemos noted that Pet's eyes lit up when Bruce entered and he was ignored throughout lunch, his brother's focusing all his attention on Bruce.

* * *

Maxell raised a brow at the report given to him, this was going to prove difficult to his plans, but maybe this could work out for the best, if he could turn these events around.

* * *

"We're back!"

Lily finished stirring the stew, turned down the heat and then headed out the kitchen to greet her siblings at the door, her three younger brothers where hanging up their coats and taking off their shoes.

"How did it go?" Lily asked

"Well, they didn't kick us out and Wally remembered us"

"Wonderful!"

The three made their way to the kitchen, Lily went back to the fixing dinner while she listen to her siblings.

"They're allowing us to help, although a bit reluctantly" Anemos said with a chuckle,

"You did explain things to them did you"

"Yes"

"You also told them about how the process works and what to be expected"

"Naturally"

"And they are not to interfere"

"That's why their reluctant"

Lily nodded "As expected, though I don't want to have our brother going though such a horrible thing, it has to be done if he is ever going to get his memories back"

Her brothers silently agreed with her, the memory spell wasn't a gentle process and was quite painful, but it was the only way for their brother to recover.

"By the way I think Wally has a boyfriend"

"Is it the Lightern?"

"Ew no, Batman"

"The playboy?"

"The one and only"

"Otiero will be happy to hear that" Lily said sarcastically, the boys just snickered.

* * *

"Jack"

"Hm?"

"You no like my brothers?"

Jack paused at where he was putting away Wally's things, to said person sitting on the bed, who looked at him with a curious and almost accusing gaze, Jack briefly wondered if that gaze had something to do with Wally's brothers.

"Well, not really"

"Why?"

Jack tried to think up an excuse or at least a way to explain it where the red-head understood

"I just don't know them so well is all"

Wally blinked then smiled "Then they come over more, and then you know them!" he said excitedly, Jack laughed "Well that's one way"

Jack finished cleaning, then moved to sit on the bed, Wally giggled when the half-demon ruffled his hair

"_You and Wally have a bond seemlier as well Anubis"_

Jack knew that, that's why he closed it off when he learned of Wally's condition, he didn't want to make it worse than it already was, no matter how painful it was to him.

"Time for bed"

"Kay"

"And this time stay in bed"

Wally looked at him innocently as he covered himself with the sheets, Jack for some reason didn't buy that look.

* * *

"I heard about you little stunt in my kitchen"

If J'onzz was human, he'd be sweating up a storm or finding an excuse, or in this case an exit.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about" Instead he lied like a dog.

The glared sent his way told J'onzz that his lied was a load of crap and that he was going to find his Oreos missing. J'onzz glare back, while making plans to hide his cookies in another dimension.

"What's going on?"

Everyone looked at Jack, who had his tray in his hand, when Batman glared at him and J'onzz looked away in slight embarrassment, he didn't take long for figure out what was going on.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Jack!"

"Well it wasn't, you jumped me!"

"You weren't complaining, or fighting me for that matter, in fact you seem to be enjoying it"

Jack blushed

"I don't care, but did it have to be in my kitchen"

"W-we didn't even go that far!"

"Besides, you're just upset that you couldn't do it with Wally first"

"…..that's beside the point"

Every hero in the cafeteria, looked over at where the founding members and Jack were arguing, some with amusement, others were curiosity

And poor Greenlightern and Wonderwoman was stuck in the middle of it

"Uh do we want to know?" he asked, scooting a little closer to the Amazon woman and away from the three crazy heroes

"It's probably best if we didn't" Wonderwoman said

"Good idea"

**TBC...**

* * *

**I hope this editing has improve the story and the next chapter will be up soon til then **

**Review Please!**

* * *

Warnings: Not even going to bother

* * *

Rising with the Sun


	10. HelllllllllllllllllO Wally!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League**

**Warnings: Slash, lemons, passed abuse etc**

**A/N: I know right? I'd be surpised if anyone rember this story. I suppose the best thing is that we're almost at the end, I think eight more chapters or so.**

**So enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Rising With The Sun **

"Are you sure we can trust them?"

"It could be a trap by Maxell"

"That may be true, but they smelt similar to Wally"

"We're just going to have to trust them"

"And watch them carefully"

* * *

"Hello"

They stared, how could they not? When they were told that the one who would help Pet, they didn't expect this motherly person.

"I'm Lily the eldest sister"

Lily looked no more than seventeen with long chocolate brown hair and soft misty blue eyes, she had a soft almost motherly smile and a clam gentle aura.

"I'll be the one to help Wally, where is he?"

"In his room"

Lily nodded and followed Jack and John through the manor, taking in everything.

"Bruce has a lovely home" she commented

"Yea and all thanks to Alfred"

They came to Pet's room, and entered.

"Lily!"

Lily's face lit up, she ran and hugged her brother tightly, it was so good to see her brother after so long.

"You've grown!" Lily said as they sat on the bed, Lily smiled at Shayera before turning her attention back to her brother

"I'm going to make you better now Pet"

"Better how?"

Lily ruffled his hair, "You'll see" giggling when her brother pouted.

"May I speak with you for a moment" she then said to the heroes, getting off the bed.

She shuffled the heroes over to corner, "I'm sure you were told of what was going to happen once I start, it will be painful, and you're instincts will tell you to interfere and I'm ask you not to "

She hardly blinked at the harsh looks she received as her reply.

"I know this must be hard but you have to trust me, especially with this, if you interrupt me during the process, you'll either kill both me and Wally or cause him brain damage. And I highly doubt you want that to happen"

Lily waited patiently as they exchanged glances before agreeing to her terms.

"Can you at least wait for Bruce?" Jack asked, "he was called away to the office and should here any moment"

"I don't mind, but please give him the same warning I gave you beforehand" Lily said, smiling when they agreed.

It didn't take Bruce long to arrive, and after introducing herself and making sure Bruce understood the rules she had set, began.

* * *

Entering her brother's mind was rather easy, and she suppose she had Jack and J'onzz to thank for that. She strolled through the many twisted hall until she came to a large door, guarded by chains. With narrowed eyes she touched the door only to have it burn her.

Lily looked at her injured hand then back at the door, she placed her hand back onto the door, it burned her again but she didn't pull back.

Her hand glowed as she murmured a spell, and watched as the chains rattled and shook, then rusted and disappeared, with the guard now gone she was free to open the door of memories. Lily's heart ached as to what she was about to do, knowing that her brother would have to suffer for just a while before being back to his old self.

"I'm sorry my brother"

She opened the door.

* * *

The earth shattering screamed echoed through the Mansion, doors flew open and feet raced down the hall and to the bedroom where the source of the screaming was coming from.

Inside, Lily held her thrashing brother, holding him tightly as she could murmuring gentle words, hoping to calm him. She looked up when Jack and Bruce came in.

"Again?" Jack said, as he and Bruce moved closer to the bed.

Lily nodded, "I told you, that he has to experience all of his memories before he's back to normal" Lily grunted, when she was nearly hit in the head.

"Oh dear, I can't calm him, maybe one or both of you can"

Jack moved taking hold of the thrashing male, pinning his arms, he grabbed hold of the back of Wally's neck firmly to keep him still and pressed their foreheads together, sending gentle mental waves through the bond.

Bruce and Lily watched as slowly Wally calmed and drifted off to sleep, Bruce still not fully understanding how the bond thing worked, even though Lily and Jack tried to explain it to him, apparently the bond was used feel each other's emotions, and if the emotions are high enough the receiver would be able to see memories as well, though who bonded with who was another story all together.

Jack laid the sleeping body back onto the bed, and tried to let go, but Wally's arms seemed to have glued themselves to him, after a few tugs, Jack decided he was stuck.

"Looks like I spending the night here" he said to the two, Lily giggled while Bruce scowled with jealousy.

The next morning Jack woke up to green eyes staring at him with confusion.

"Jack?"

Jack nodded, and watched, the boy take in his surroundings with a confused expression.

"Jack, where are we?"

Jack was not surprised, that the other didn't know where he was.

"_Probably doesn't even know about the Justice League yet"_

Lily had told them this would happen, told them as his memories returned his mind would be in different time frames, and that he would not remember many of things in his life for a while.

"We're at a friend house, anyway Wally what's the last thing you remember?"

Wally's face turned thoughtful as he tried to remember, "I remember fighting Captain Cold, in the Central Ice Arena"

That was years ago.

"Okay, any let's eat, I'm hungry" Lily and J'onzz had both explained to them that it's just best to act normal and not mention anything about the present unless Wally asked about it.

The two dressed and made their way to the kitchen where Lily J'onzz surrounded the counter while waiting for Alfred to finish breakfast.

"Good morning" Jack said, announcing their arrival.

"Morning" Lily said with a smile

Wally smiled at his smile but gave J'onzz and Alfred a curious look.

"Where Bruce?" Jack said, leading Wally over to a seat near Lily.

"Master Bruce had to go to an important meeting and will be back this evening"

"Jack, who Bruce?" Wally asked

Jack looked at him for a moment before answering "A very important friend of yours"

* * *

The next few weeks were filled with nightmares, pain and confusion for Wally, going through memories old and new to a point that at one time he didn't what was a memory and what was reality.

Then finally on a chilly morning Wally came down stairs.

His long red hair, that had grown over the years in Maxell's care was braided down his back, his eyes were no longer child like, his movements were confident no longer clumsy, and when he smiled at him, it was his carefree and gentle smile.

Wally West was back.

* * *

**Reveiw Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_I know it's been a while since my last update and I'm sure many won't be to happy to what I'm about to say, but I'll say it anyway._**

**_I'm rewriting this story, I feel that I can do better, I won't delete Rising with the Sun, and I will put a note up for when the rewrite is posted._**

**_I apologize for those who wanted to see this story finished._**

**_I also hope you'll read the rewrite when it's posted._**

**_Once again sorry._**

**_YG_**


End file.
